Nevermore
by Crimson Catastrophe
Summary: Robin dies in a battle with Slade and Raven is upset becuase it was her spell that killed him. Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe. RobRae. Please read and review.Please no flames. Constuctive criticism is welcome, But don't be mean. Pretty short.


**"Nevermore"**

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or Edgar Allen Poe. Or do I? "Write slave write!" Just kidding! (or am I?) Really... I am.

'Quoth the raven "Nevermore" '-Edgar Allen Poe

Raven watched fearfully, helplessly as Robin struggled to overtake Slade. She wanted desperately to use her powers but she couldn't. Not without the risk of hurting Robin, or worse.

She glanced at the others. The looks on their faces, the fear and helplessness in their eyes, told her they were feeling the same way she was. They were afraid to attack Slade. Afraid they would hurt Robin. Slade knew this and he took advantage of their fear. He knew they could never risk Robin's life.

She watched in silence as the battle continued. Robin was badly injured and weakened. Slade was gaining the upper hand. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She made a decision. A stupid decision. One she would regret for the rest of her life.

She summoned as much energy as she could an directed it at Slade. She could feel the energy, every drop of power she had flowing into the spell. "Azarath Metreon Zinthos!"She screamed releasing the energy, aiming it at Slade. But something was very wrong. Slade, having been hit by a majority of her spell, was thrown back against one of the cave walls which crumbled on top of him. It had been too strong. Robin too had been engulfed in her spell.

She ran to Robins side fear clenching inside her chest. "Robin!" she yelled tears stinging her eyes. The others still stood where they where, shocked by what had just happened. What had she done? She knelt beside Robin. His breath was coming in short pained gasps, he was weak. Realization hit her with the force of a train. She had done this. Robin was dying and it was her fault. She tried using her magic to heal him but he was injured too badly and she had already put most of her energy into the spell.

"No," she whispered softly, almost silently, as tears rolled gently down her cheeks. How could this be happening? Robin couldn't die. She needed him. The team needed him. He was their leader, their support beam, but most importantly he was her friend. He was the only one who understood her, the only one who cared enough to try. The only person she'd ever loved enough to let in. She had finally been ready to tell him how she felt, how much she loved him and now she would never get to. He would never know how she truly felt inside.

She gazed into Robins masked eyes. She would never get to see what color they were. She could hear him struggling harder for each breath he drew in. "I'm so sorry, Robin," she whispered to him crying harder. Something probably would have broken by know but every last drop of her energy was spent.

He turned his head slightly so he was looking directly into her eyes. "At least we finally got Slade," he said with weak smile.

Raven reached down and slowly touched the mask that he wore at all times. He reached up and gently put his hand on hers and then slowly removed his mask. Raven gasped softly and for the first time gazed into Robin's eyes. She had always tried to imagine what color his eyes would be. And now as she looked into the deep, dark green of his eyes she knew that she could never have imagined eyes as amazing as the ones she now stared into.

She gathered the last of the courage she had left and whispered the words she had been longing to say to him for such a long time. "Robin, I love you," she said pouring her entire soul into those three little words her eyes never leaving his.

" I love you, too," he whispered a single tear glistening as it fell from his eye. He gazed one last time into her eyes and drawing a last shuddering breath fell limp in her arms. Raven sobbed quietly as she pulled his lifeless body into one final embrace.

Starfire walked slowly over to try to comfort her but she pushed her away. She stood up an walked silently out of the cave and out of the lives of the other titans forever. As she walked away she thought of Robin and all she had lost. All she would never have again.

Quoth the Raven, "Nevermore."

A/N: Ok I have edited this and Fixed my errors. (So there Meghan! XP) HAHAHA. But anyway some ppl pointed out mistakes that I made the first time but I have an excuse! I typed and posted it at 5 am! I was very tired and so I made some mistakes and because I was tired my brain wasn't in proper working order and instead if waiting until the next day to post it I posted it then and I didn't catcht he mistakes I had made. (And Meghan it is NOTHING like yours! It is Very different because in yours EVERYONE died and Raven killed herself! SOOOOO different! SO THERE! XP) Thanx and you know the drill. You read you review. Ok.


End file.
